Gibbs meets the twins
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Ok, so I think most shippers have read Dirty Tony and I remember. Well, here's how my twins Ren and Izzy meet Gibbs and Tony. Ok case is some sailor committed suicide or did he? And who are the adorable little twin witness'. Gibbs/Tony slash will be later
1. Chapter 1

**Gibbs sighed as he looked over at the crime scene. Petty Officer Falhourn had died as far as anyone could tell from suicide. Two bright red lines of blood traced up his arms and a razor in his hand. Seemed pretty cut and dry, but still…the two witnesses seemed fishy to Gibbs, he just couldn't figure what it was about them. Maybe it was just because they were twins. Or maybe it was because they were only 5 years old. He sighed as he walked over to them. The twins were signing rather wildly at one another but not in any real language. The signs they were using weren't part of the actual sign language just random movements of their hands. The smaller of the two twins was dressed in a soft pink gown with white stockings and Mary Jane shoes*. The other twin was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a baggy black t-shirt with white writing on it and a pair of beat up converse. How the kid had already managed to beat up such new shoes, Gibbs couldn't quite figure out.**

"**Hey," Gibbs said softly as he knelt in front of the twins, "You two see anything?" He asked mouthing the words carefully and signing slowly so they could see everything he said. Both girls nodded their heads and their fists. A clear yes to his question. "Did he do it to himself?" The smaller girl hesitated glancing at the taller twin who was nodding without even batting an eye. "Ok, where are your parents?" Gibbs asked looking around for at least some parental figure to accompany them back to HQ. The taller one tugged on his jacket to get him to look back at them. The smaller one was hiding behind the tall one and looked sad and nervous while the other was perfectly calm and started to sign.**

"**No parents. They died." Gibbs frowned and went over the signs she used in his head. Great. Now he had to call up a social worker. He sighed and signaled Tony over.**

"**Yea, boss?" Tony asked grinning until he noticed the two kids. Both girls shifted timidly.**

"**Tony, take these two back to the office call a social worker, get her down to HQ, so we can question these two. Oh, and Tony, find out why these two were wondering around without any supervision and why they're not in the system." Gibbs growled glancing at the two girls again.**

"**On it, Boss!" Tony said grinning again as he turned to look at the two little girls. "Hey, my name's Tony. You're gonna go for a little ride with me to my office! It's gonna be a lot of fun, ok? Do you two have names?" He asked smiling at them. Both glanced at each other and then promptly began to finger spell their names leaving Tony baffled. Upon realizing that the agent was confused they simply wrote their names down. "Ren and Izzy, ok. Got it. Looks like your also gonna have to meet Abby." Tony sighed and looked over at his boss checking to see if the boss had known the two didn't speak English. He glared when he saw Gibbs grinning. "Ok, let's go, girls." He grumbled gently leading both to his car.**

**The drive back to N.C.I.S. was relatively quiet. Both girls continued to sign to one another as Tony drove their hand movements rapid and slightly wild. Occasionally the smaller one, Izzy, would let out little sounds like whimpers or grunts. Tony sighed with relief the second he entered Abby's lab. Finally, He could get a translation! "Hey, Abby!" He yelled as the loud music assaulted his ears. Abby immediately turned around grinning broadly skipped over to Tony pausing the music with her remote.**

"**Ton~y!" Abby squelled hugging Tony tightly then she noticed the little twins. "Oh? Who's this?" Abby asked turning in shock to stare at Tony who grinned and turned to look at the girls.**

"**You're better off asking in sign." Tony grumbled glaring down at the twins as both girls stood silently off to the side signing away to one another. Both seemed very happy. Abby smiled and clapped her hands happily. Both girls jumped and looked over at Abby.**

"**Yay! I finally get to use my signing on a witness-suspect-trans-What are they doing here, Tony?" Abby said glancing over at Tony.**

"**Witnesses. I already called social services. Apparently they don't have any parents." Tony stated watching as the girls went back to signing to each other.**

"**Oh, sad. They're so cute, though! I wonder how they'd look in Goth clothes…" Abby mumbled turning back to Tony. Tony blinked in surprise as the girls turned and looked at them. **

"**Hey Abbs, I think they can hear us." Tony said frowning as the girls fully turned to him, reminding him slightly of the children of the corn.**

**Abby turned and signed slowly to the two girls. The girls turned to each other before nodding nervously shifting closer to one another. "Aw, they're so cute!" Abby said smiling happily at the twins. "Oh and yeah they can hear and talk. I think they probably learned not to talk to strangers, so instead they sign." Abby explained as she turned to Tony. **

"**Huh." Tony said slowly cocking his head to the side as he watched them go back to signing. "Hey, Abbs, what are they saying?"**

"**Tony! That is a private conversation, and besides I don't know what they're saying." Abby explained taking a sip of Caf-Pow!**

"**What do you mean you don't know what they're saying?" Tony asked turning on Abby.**

"**I mean I don't know what they're saying, They're using their own version of sign language. Even a specially trained translator couldn't translate that, but they are talking about you and Gibbs." Abby said with a smile and another sip of her Caf-Pow!**

"**How do you know that?" Tony asked as he watched the two suddenly stop signing and turned to look at him with a look like that practically said, "You're an idiot." Both twins promptly returned to signing, now directing their signs to Abby.**

"**Oh, That's true, but Tony's really nice when you get to know him." Abby said grinning down at the twins. Both girls giggled happily before finally signing again. "Oh, I'm Abby, and this is Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. He won't hurt you so you guys can talk to us." Abby said smiling happily at the two of them.**

"**Ok," Ren said softly her green eyes locked onto Tony. Izzy shifted standing behind her taller sister as she watched Abby. "We were raised not to talk to strangers, but we were also raised to do lots of stuff that we don't always do…." She mumbled looking away. Abby cooed loudly grabbing onto Ren and cuddling her and her twin close, leaving Tony wandering how he would explain this to Gibbs.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so Super short start but It's cause I don't like how it opens….It'll get better I promise….This story is to introduce the two twins, so it won't be quite as dirty as Dirty Tony or Shawn's Turn or even Naughty Neal, but I'm going to do my best to explain the twins here so please be patient. Thank you D.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so time for the next chapter…-sighs- I'm sorry but it seems you have to read this note, so you know what's happening. Ok, so since last time Gibbs has gotten back to the office and no social worker has arrived to get the girls so he has to keep close track of the girls. Which leads to the following scene. Gibbs has to go down to the autopsy room with the twins. Here we go -sigh-

Gibbs watched both the girls as the elevator door dinged open slowly announcing their arrival. Ren was defiantly the quiet one. She barely spoke at all and if she did it was only one-word answers. She signed more then she spoke and even then it was the random jibberish she and her sister had made up.

Izzy on the other hand couldn't seem to hold in her talking. She seemed much happier now, more relaxed now that her sister was talking too. Albeit in small short sentences. "Gibbs, will Ducky like us?" Izzy asked jumping up and down happily her pigtails bouncing as she clung to Gibbs hand.

"Of course he will, now stop bouncing." Gibbs chastised lightly receiving a squeeze on the hand from Ren. "What? She needs to calm down. Autopsy is a serious place." Gibbs argued as the taller twin shook her head at Gibbs. _How did I end up with this? _Gibbs wondered to himself as he sighed and led the girls into autopsy. "Ducky, you better have our man away!" Gibbs barked as the door opened.

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky said turning with a smile as Gibbs came in with the girls. Ren scooted back slightly her grip tightening on Gibbs while Izzy beamed brightly up at Ducky. "Just the man I wanted to see." Ducky continued walking forward quickly to greet Gibbs not even noticing the girls. "Now, I looked over the wounds and from what I can tell the cuts were in fact caused by the razors you found, but there's no trace of any anti-depressants in his system and-"

"Ducky!" Gibbs barked cutting him off easily about to raise his hand, but it of course came up short due to the tiny hand still clinging to him. "No, discussing the victim." Gibbs ordered. Izzy smiled brightly waving her hand happily up at Ducky as he blinked in surprise. "This is Izzy and the one behind me is Ren." Gibbs stated quickly as Izzy grinned up at Ducky.

"Oh, well," Ducky hesitated not sure exactly what he was supposed to say as Izzy reached out and tugged on his green apron. Ren shifted nervously tucking herself even farther behind Gibbs. "Now, I guess I ought to introduce myself." Ducky said gently as he unhooked Izzy's hand gently shaking the tiny hand. "My name is Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. Everyone else does." Ducky said smiling warmly at Izzy.

"Hi, Mr. Ducky!" Izzy said with a giggle as she shook Ducky's hand happily grinning up at him. Ren poked her head out slowly peeking at Ducky as Izzy giggled happily. Ducky slowly started to stand up and then noticed the other twin.

"And who is this lovely little lady?" Ducky asked trying to sound comforting as he slowly moved forward his hand out to shake Ren's hand. One little green eye peeked out at him watching him carefully before a small pale little hand stretched out to shake his hand.

"Je m'appelle Ren." Ren said softly her little eyes locked onto him as he shook her hand gently.

"Oui? Je m'appelle Dr. Mallard o Ducky." Ducky said with ease grinning down at her as she pulled her hand quickly ducking back behind Gibbs.

"Ducky, Seems these two have no record of going missing and neither knows their house number. No identity or anything. So, we have these two in our custody till someone from child services shows up." Gibbs complained trying to get Ren to come out from behind him. "Think you guys can help out? I wanted to leave her with Abby, but she's doing some labs." He said still trying to wiggle Ren out despite her determinedness to stay hidden.

Izzy giggled and snuck behind Gibbs to tickle at her sister causing Gibbs arms to get wrapped all the way around him. He sighed and spun trying to get the girls out from around him. Ducky started laughing slightly as Ren began to whine trying to wiggle out of Gibbs hand as Izzy chased after her still holding Gibbs hand tightly.

"Girls!" Gibbs yelled suddenly pulling both girls up by their hands as they wiggled and giggled. "Cut it out." He barked holding them out and off the floor.

"Sorry, Gibbs…"The girls said in perfect unison. Ducky blinked in surprise at the ease with which the girls were able to unify their voices. "Sorry, Ducky…" They continued as Gibbs lowered them both to the ground.

"It's ok." Ducky consoled as Izzy leaned close to Ren to hug her close. Ren shifted shyly as her sister cuddled up close. "You two are both forgiven. I'm sure your both going to warm up to me eventually." Ducky said gently patting Ren's head making her blush.

"Gomen nesai…*" She mumbled softly, bowing her head with shame. "Mr. Ducky…" She mumbled looking up at him with the cutest little kicked puppy look that Ducky had ever seen.

"Oh, you cute little thing!" Ducky said smiling warmly at her as he ruffled her hair before looking at the door as Palmer walked in nervously glancing at the twins before rushing to Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard?" Palmer asked softly as the twins looked up at him. "Abby got the test results." He mumbled trailing of as the twins hurriedly began to sign to one another. Ducky blinked in surprise his eyes going up to Jethro for explanation.

"They do that some times." Gibbs grumbled watching their hands move. "But they're not signing in actual ASL or using English signing. Their just moving their hands in their own language." He continued as the two both began to giggle wildly hands still moving. "I have no clue what they're saying." He said with a sigh and gently nudging them over to stand on the other side of the autopsy room. They of course started complaining through sign asking for some paper.

"Ok, Ok, hold on!" Gibbs barked reaching over to Ducky's desk and pulled out a pad of paper and pencil. Both twins quickly sat down close to one another as Ren began to write swiftly across the paper. "So, What'd Abby find?" Gibbs asked softly as he came back over to Ducky and Palmer.

"Well she says the print on the blade is the victim's, but there's another print underneath." Palmer whispered. Ren stopped writing for a moment glancing over her shoulder with wide eyes. "She says it's a little small, but she's going to try and separate it from the other print, but it's going to take awhile." Palmer explained quietly the three men not noticing Ren watching them. Ren turned back to her writing and quickly pointed at her thumb and moved her forefinger down over her wrist moving it back and forth. The sign would've meant nothing to anyone else except that someone was cutting their wrist. But Izzy knew what it meant and her eyes went wide and she lifted her fist and moved it in a circular motion.

Ren nodded and spelled out b-u-t before pointing at her thumb again and pointing at Palmer. Izzy nodded and lifted a hand to her ear and then pointed to the paper.* Ren nodded and went back to writing.

"Also, Tony says that there's no record of Petty Officer Falhourn ever having any type of suicidal thoughts." Palmer explained. Gibbs nodded and sighed.

"Looks like it was murder then." Gibbs said with a sigh looking over at the twins vaguely. "And they saw who did it, and lied for them." Gibbs said with a sigh looking over at the twins hunched together.

* * *

*Ren signed, "They found a thumbprint on the blade."

Izzy: But it was clean!

Ren: But they still found a thumbprint. He (Palmer) Said so.

Izzy: You keep writing, I'll listen in for you.

Ren agrees.

Ok, so that's all the twins did. Everything I else I think I explained pretty well. Ok, so that's Chapter 2, down. And for those who are wondering, yes these two are the same one's featured in Dirty Tony, Shawn's Hope(?I forgot what I called it?), Naughty Neal, and Wilson's New apartment. There's more to come so leave a comment. ~D.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Yay.

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen swiftly both girls in tow as he spotted Tony and quickly set the girls in front of his desk. "They're yours." He growled making Tony's eyes go wide.

"Boss, I don't have any kids." Tony pointed out making Gibbs growl low in his throat. "Oh! You meant-Oh! Yeah, Got it, boss." Tony rushed quickly coming from behind his desk to stand by the girls.

"Take 'em to Lunch and then get back here." Gibbs ordered. "Kate*, call ASC and see why they're not here yet," Gibbs continued suddenly rounding on McGee. "McGee." He barked glaring down at him.

"Uh, uh, I-I-I I'll go see if Abby needs some help." McGee stuttered out quickly rushing out. The twins giggled happily suddenly take hold of Tony's hand and Gibbs' hand and grinning up at the two men.

"Girls, I've got work to do Tony's gonna take care of you now." Gibbs stated trying to get free from their little vice grips, but both girls were bound and determined to not let go.

"Yeah, come on, girls. We're gonna go to lunch and leave Boss here." Tony explained calmly. Both girls pouted up at him with a frown.

"No!" They whined in unison. "We want to eat with Gibbs and TONY!" They whined loudly tugging on Tony's hands roughly making him nearly fall over. Gibbs Rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but we can't walk in a circle." Gibbs rationalized. Izzy quickly let go of his hand and took Ren's hand out of Tony's and took Tony's hand tightly. Somehow, Gibbs thought of them and felt they looked like a little family going out to lunch. Tony was on the far left and Gibbs was on the far right and the twins were in the middle happy as clams as they walked into the elevator.

"These two are sneaky, boss." Tony complained glancing down at the girls skeptically. Gibbs slowly turned his eyes onto Tony gave him the patented "tease DiNozzo grin."

"Ya think, Tony?" He asked as the girls looked up at them glancing in between the two happily.

"Well, ye-yeah, boss." He said suddenly nervous. With a sigh he turned his forward to watch the floor numbers descend slowly. He felt nervous taking the girls to lunch. After all, he didn't even know what they liked. And somehow he just couldn't see Gibbs eating Lunch in McDonalds or Burger King. The girls were good, but no kid was that good. Plus, the way they held hands…Tony blushed looking at the wall and hoping Gibbs didn't notice. It was like they were two parents taking their children out to lunch for the day. With a sigh the elevator dinged and the door opened and they stepped out into the parking lot.

"Hey, guys!" Abby called suddenly spotting them and running over to them. "OH! My! Gosh!" Abby yelled as she spotted the twins. "You guys look so cute!" She cooed looking down at the twins as they giggled both swinging their arms happily and turning their hands into Tony and Gibbs grinning happily. "Aw!" Abby continued suddenly whipping out her phone. "You guys have to let me get a picture." Abby fussed holding up her phone happily. Bothe twins giggled and stood up extra straight staring into the phone. Gibbs huffed and glared back while Tony smiled excitedly. Abby snapped the photo and quickly began to coo again.

"How'd it turn out?" Tony asked. Abby grinned and swiftly showed him. Both twins began to jump happily.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Both girls chimed happily causing Abby to hug them both and start cooing again.

"Abby," Gibbs stated warningly. "We're going to lunch, if you don't mind." Abby nodded giggling happily.

"Where you going to eat at?" Abby asked. Tony and Gibbs both gave her blank looks but the twins both stared up at her beaming happily.

"We're going to SUBWAY!" They yelled excitedly making Abby giggle.

"Well, you guys have fun!" Abby chimed heading on in.

"Hey, didn't McGee,-"

"Tony, if you want to spend lunch talking about work and start arguing you go ahead and finish that statement." Gibbs growled making the girls go quiet and sink towards one another. "If you want to spend lunch eating subs talking about whatever movie you think of you just leave that sentence in your head."

"Yes, Boss." Tony mumbled as they moved over to where Tony was parked. Both girls crawled into the back happily buckling themselves in. Tony smiled and slid in easily as Gibbs buckled in glancing back at the girls making sure they were as secure as they could be.

"If these two stay with us much longer, we'll have to get them car seats." Gibbs stated making the girls giggle as he glanced back at them. Tony laughed at that and started his car.

"Well, with two cuties like them, I bet I could score lots of women. I think I could suffer putting a booster seat in here if it was for those two." He said with a grin as they set out. The meal at Subway wasn't that bad. Ren and Izzy demanded to sit next to each other so, of course, Tony had to sit next to Gibbs. Gibbs ordered a tuna wrap and Tony ordered a Meatball sub. The girls split a 6 inch meatball sub and wound up feeding one another happily. By the end of the meal Tony found himself quite relaxed and settled into his role.

"Ren, you got another spot." Tony pointed out to the taller twin as she licked her lips. He laughed and stretched across easily wiping at her face as she squirmed. Izzy giggled as Tony sat back down and leaned over with a laugh and put more sauce on Ren's face making her whine.

"Izzy, stop it!" Ren whined pouting. Tony laughed and stood up to wipe off the sauce again as Gibbs sent Izzy another look.

"Izzy." Gibbs warned Izzy settled down after that and soon they were headed back and of course they were only five minutes from the office and the magical cop suddenly appeared to pull Tony over.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked as Tony rolled down his window. Gibbs leaned around Tony to glare at the man.

"No, sir." Tony said with a sigh as he pulled out his license and handed it over.

"I pulled you over, because you were speeding. This is 45 mile per hour area, sir. You were going 55." He explained glancing at the card and noticing the N.C.I.S. I.D. "What's N.C.I.S?" The policeman asked which sure enough the twins piped up in perfect unison catching the cops attention.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Services!" The officer blinked and leaned into the car and looked at the two before leaning back out and glaring sternly down at Tony.

"How old are they?" The cop asked.

"They're 5, sir, but they're not mine and I don't' have a car seat yet, for them ACS was supposed to come get them before now, but-"

"Excuses. Those two should be in car seats. I'm gonna have to ask you to step-"

"That's enough." Gibbs growled and stepped out of the car and walked around to glare at the cop. "Now listen, those two are perfectly fine, and I can personally assure you they are not in any danger. DiNozzo is a good agent and if you charge him, I'll make your life hell." Gibbs growled softly before turning and noticing the twins watching them with wide eyes.

"Are you going to jail, Tony?" The twins asked whining sadly as they scooted forward.

"No, he's not." Gibbs answered turning to the cop with a knowing glare. "Now, let's go." He ordered climbing back into the car as the cop just stood there dumbfounded with Tony. "Tony, let's go. You've got reports to file." Gibbs barked as Tony just stared at him. Tony glanced at the cop before quickly going ahead and leaving the cop there dumbfounded. "I'll send McGee to get you some car seats." Gibbs mumbled softly as they pulled into the parking lot the girls giggling in the backseat. Tony sighed and helped the twins out of the car and quickly led them back upstairs with Gibbs. McGee was back at his desk typing on his computer as they walked in.

"So, How was lunch?" McGee asked as Tony came in leading the girls to sit in his office chair.

"It was fine till we got pulled." Gibbs barked glaring at McGee like it was his fault. Kate stood up and walked over to Gibbs slowly obviously scared of his reaction.

"Uh, Gibbs?" She asked softly.

"What?" He growled spinning on her.

"ACS says they're backed up and won't be able to come get them till tomorrow. So, they have to stay with one of us till tomorrow." She explained as the girls bounced on Tony's desk. Tony quickly moved in asking them to stop it and sit like normal. "Tony…" Kate called smiling at him proudly. "I didn't know you were so…motherly." Kate complimented as the girls quickly calmed and Tony distracted them with Solitaire on his computer.

"You'd be surprised what I can do, Kate." Tony teased grinning proudly as Gibbs sat down at his computer.

"McGee, go and get a seat of car seats." Gibbs said as he opened up his e-mail. He'd need to send an apology and explanation some time today. McGee nodded and quickly ran off to go fetch the car seats as Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered swift fully.

"Gibbs, I got something. You need to get down here. Leave the twins up there." Abby stated swiftly. Gibbs glanced at the twins now fully engrossed with Tony's computer and Ren was typing away.

"Be there in a minute." Gibbs said quickly hanging up the phone. "Tony, stay with the twins." Gibbs ordered as he got up. "Girls, listen to Tony." Gibbs continued sounding more like a dad then a NCIS** agent.

"Yes, Gibbs!" The girls sing-songed as Tony peeked over their shoulders watching Ren type.

Gibbs sighed as he entered the lab. Abby's music was off as he entered the room surprising Gibbs slightly. Abby nervously bit her lip as Gibbs came in. "Gibbs!" Abby called quickly running over to hug Gibbs. "Gibbs, don't get mad, ok?" Abby begged stepping back.

"What is it, Abby?" Gibbs asked gently patting Abby's shoulder.

"The print has a match. To Ren and Izzy." Abby said slowly allowing it to sink in for Gibbs. Gibbs didn't even flinch. "Gibbs? Did you hear me?" Abby asked.

"How did you get a match? I thought they weren't in the system." Gibbs said slowly looking at the matching prints on the computer.

"Well, they weren't, but I scanned them in for fun when they were down here earlier." Abby explained with a sigh.

"So which one did it?" Gibbs asked staring at two new photo's stuck into Abby's monitor. The photo's were of Ren and Izzy and were taken with an old Polaroid. Ren was staring straight into the flash and her face was scrunched up slightly from a smile. Izzy was grinning happily her hand raised in a wave. Both girls were too adorable and cute to be murders. "Which one of them did it?" Gibbs repeated turning to look at Abby slowly.

"I don't know." Abby said softly looking at the photo's as well. "Both have the exact same fingerprints on their thumb." Abby said softly her eyes tearing up slightly.

"But there's no way to tell which one did it is there?" He asked turning to her.

"No, not from the fingerprint. I'd need a lot more evidence and a confession. Otherwise there's no way you're going to get a conviction." Abby explained ringing her hands nervously. "Maybe I did something wrong? I mean, how can kids kill a full-grown man?" Abby asked slightly panicking.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Abby." Gibbs comforted gently as he looked at the photo's of the girls. He wondered about the girls. They both had managed to worm their ways into everyone's hearts. Nobody would've suspected them. No one would have thought of checking two twin five year olds prints. Not even Gibbs.

"Listen, Abby, I'm going to go and talk to the girls. I'll be back." He said softly. "You just keep analyzing and doing your thing. If they did it, their has to be more proof." He argued gently petting Abby's hair. With a sigh he quickly left the lab.

Gibbs mind kept running a mile a minute. If the girls did do it, why? Why would two girls want to kill a regular soldier who had according to the records never met the man? The girls had told him that they'd never met him before. And if they had done it wouldn't their clothes be covered in blood or dirt?

All these questions and more ran through his mind as he walked back in to the bullpen to find Ren and Izzy sitting in McGee's desk. Tony was calmly filing reports and Kate was on the phone with ACS. Ren was busily typing away on the computer while Izzy read over her shoulder.

"Tony!" Gibbs barked snapping his fingers. "Conference room, now!" He ordered hauling Tony up by his arm and dragging Tony to the elevator. Both girls looked up in surprise. The girl's glanced at each other for a moment before quickly jumping down from the chair and crawling under the desk.

"Rennie." Izzy whispered softly. "They know." She continued her fingers tapping against Ren's arm gently. Ren wiggled slightly and shook her head slowly.

"Yes. I know." She murmured softly her fingers tapping back along Izzy's arm*. "It'll be fine, trust me." She continued before leaning back to sit under the desk. Izzy quickly crawled into Ren's lap gently tapping her finger into Ren's hand. Both girls curled into each other not speaking anymore their finger's still tapping against their hands.

Tony stumbled as Gibbs halted the elevator and began to pace back and forth in front of Tony. "What is it, Boss?" Tony asked watching Gibbs pace. Great, as if the whole domestic scene wasn't enough now they were trapped in a tiny little elevator. All things considered it was a pretty intimate little space, what with the low lights acting as mood lighting and the sudden close proximity of Gibbs set Tony right on edge.

"Abby found a match." Gibbs barked pacing faster getting angrier by the second.

"For the fingerprint?" Tony asked quickly rushing on excitedly. "That's great then, Boss! We can catch the perp, arrest them, and take care of the twins. It'll be eas-" Tony was cut off as Gibbs rushed forward shoving him back into the wall.

"Shut up." Gibbs growled angrily. "Just shut up." Tony kept his mouth shut not daring to say anything as Gibbs pressed him back into the wall making Tony hold his breath. "The match was to the twins." He growled angrily his blue eyes glaring into Tony. For a moment Gibbs just held him there before finally stepping away letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Gibbs, you don't mean…" Tony started unable to say what he knew had to be true. Abby was never wrong. Fingerprints weren't wrong. "You're saying…" He continued and stopped again. He couldn't say it. Not about the twins. Two little girls who were so sweet and innocent. "They couldn't have done it." Tony argued suddenly finding his voice. "They're only 5."

* * *

ARGH! It was so hard to find a spot to stop on! Now, it's almost 5 pages long! -curses under breath- This was so hard to cut it off here to! I wanted to cut it off before they went to lunch, but I couldn't resist Tony acting all parent like with the twins. I feel I may have rushed everyone's attachment to the twins, but don't worry I plan on stretching this out a little more. Thanks for reading. Leave a comment. ~D.A.


	4. Chapter 4

Grr, I had to just keep writing. Also, To the person who pointed out this out: Sorry about the fingerprints. I'll try and correct that here in this chapter. I hope you'll forgive my mistake. Tony and Gibbs are still in the elevator. I originally planned on using Ziva, but later decided Kate would be better for the timeline. Since the girls are going everywhere else, too. Thanks for reading, but please leave a comment. Okay, Chapter 4.

Tony took several deep breaths before finally looking up at Gibbs once more. Gibbs sighed and looked away leaning against the doors to the elevator. "They wouldn't have done this on their own." Tony pointed out suddenly. "It doesn't make sense that two 5 year old girls would suddenly decide to kill someone they didn't know." He continued trying to rationalize why the girls would do this.

"You got that right." Gibbs growled softly scowling across at Tony thinking about how this could have happened. "And that's your job Tony. The girls are going to have to stay at your home. I'll come with, you're going to have to be careful and try and figure out the connection. McGee will look through everything here." Gibbs growled turning the elevator back on and stepping out back into the bullpen. Ren and Izzy ran over to them swiftly. Izzy jumped into Tony hugging him tightly as Tony hugged her back with a laugh.

Ren ran to Gibbs clinging to his legs as the two men walked into the bullpen. Tony sighed sitting down easily and pulling Izzy into his lap as he glanced over at Gibbs. Gibbs pulled Ren up onto his leg as his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered bouncing Ren on his knee making her laugh lightly.

"Gibbs! It's Abby, I got something!" Abby shouted over the phone. Gibbs could practically hear her excitement. He frowned and gently set Ren down off his lap and pushed her gently towards Tony.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Gibbs growled standing up swiftly and rushing to get to the lab as quickly as possible. Tony watched Gibbs go closely trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Izzy laughed grinning broadly as Ren walked over to them trying to climb up to join Izzy.

"Hey, Ren." Tony said suddenly noticing the other twin trying to climb up into his lap. Tony grinned broadly pulling the girls up into his lap next to Izzy. "You want to play on my computer, girls?" Tony asked as Izzy began to open up Microsoft word.

"Mm-hm!" Izzy said grinning up at him broadly. "Me and Rennie like to write stories. Can we write them on here?" Izzy asked as McGee walked back into the bullpen with a grin.

"Hey, the girls can use my computer if you need to use yours Tony." McGee offered as he walked over. Tony grinned broadly standing up and setting the girls back on the floor swiftly.

"Thanks, McGoo!" Tony cried excitedly as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going down to the lab. I'll be back in a few." Tony continued over his shoulder as the McGee helped the girls to open up a word file.

"So, what are you two typing?" McGee asked as Ren leaned forward to start typing.

"A little story*." Izzy answered with a giggle.

**Meanwhile: In the lab**

Tony rushed into the lab hurriedly scooting right in behind Gibbs to peek at the evidence. Abby grinned as she pulled up the fingerprints of the twins.

"Ok, now, this set of fingerprints belongs to Ren. Her prints swirl to the left as you can plainly see. She fingerprinted these for me right in front of me. I did half of them myself. Now these are Isabelle's. they look identical, right?" Abby asked with a grin as she turned to look at Gibbs.

"Abby…" He warned silently looking over the prints.

"Well, you're right. They are identical. Ren has a rather unique scar on her right forefinger. The scar is about a year old. Now, here is Izzy's forefinger on her right hand. Anything look hinky?" Abby asked as she pointed out the fingerprint. There placed in the dead center of the print was a thin line going down the middle of the print.

"They have the same scar." Tony said softly frowning as he turned to look at Abby.

"Exactly. Except, I've seen Ren's and Izzy's hands. Ren is the only one with the scar. Izzy doesn't have it. Ren did both of the fingerprints. I took a can of soda Izzy drank and ran the prints. No match. Izzy and Ren do have different fingerprints. I put them in the system and compared them to Ren's. Turns out the two of them have mirror image prints. Izzy's prints swirl to the left and Ren's swirls to the right. Pretty neat, huh?" Abby asked with a grin as she turned to look at Gibbs.

"So, which one did it?" Gibbs growled thinking about Ren and Izzy when they were eating lunch. Ren with the sauce on her face and Izzy laughing. Neither of them should have done this.

"Ren. The scar on her finger is where she rubs it against the top of the razor. She's pretty smart doing her and her sister's finger prints. But, she had to know I'd check back on them."

"Good job, Abby." Gibbs praised turning quickly to head back up to the bullpen. Tony followed quickly hopping into the elevator with his boss.

"Gibbs, we need to get ACS down here to represent Ren. At least until we find her guardian or whoever was taking care of her." Tony pointed as the elevator rose slowly.

"I know, Tony. Now shut up." Gibbs growled barely able to keep from yelling. Twin five year old girls didn't just kill people. A five year old girl didn't kill someone and make it look like a suicide. A five year old shouldn't even know what suicide is.

The door to the elevators opened quickly onto the bullpen revealing a stocky short man standing yelling at McGee as he held tight to Ren and Izzy's arms and jerking them along with him. "You had no right to take my children into custody! You didn't even try to contact me! You'll be lucky if I don't sue you for this. You've permanently damaged both of my daughters psychologically by not even trying to find me!" He growled suddenly turning and jerking the girls away about to lead them to the elevator.

"You better be about to produce some proof that these kids are yours." Gibbs growled stopping the man in front of the elevator. Tony frowned quickly stepping beside Gibbs and glancing at the twins. Ren and Izzy both looked panicked and were fearfully looking up at Tony and Gibbs.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Your lucky I don't press charges on you for unlawful imprisonment! My name is Rodney T. Sandertin and these two are my adopted daughters." He growled shaking both girls arms making them wince. The girl on the right whimpered softly. Just that sound clued Tony in. The one on the right was Izzy. On the left was Ren.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your daughter is needed downstairs in interrogation concerning a very delicate matter and we'd like to speak with her with you present." Gibbs said gruffly as Tony stepped forward taking Izzy's hand. "Izzy can wait up here with Agent DiNozzo."

"That's fine, but let's make this quick. I need to get home and take care of my daughters." Sanderton agreed grudgingly.

* * *

YAOTSA!(sp? Means I (or we) did it) Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry! The twins will be back sooner or later! Please be patient with me! I'm trying to keep it a steady pace instead of rush it, but I fear that I am rushing it, so please all 3 of you who alerted this please let me know if I'm rushing or going to slow with the storyline? I already know I'm slow with updating and for that I'm sorry. I'll try and have another chapter up before the end of the month.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, time for the interrogation of the 5 year old~! Hopefully, but first Izzy has to hang out with Tony and McGee and Kate and make some cute little scenes! Oh and I'll try and throw Abby in there! But so here-I-go!

Izzy whimpered quietly when the elevator door dinged shut signaled her completely being cut off from her sister. Tony sighed gently taking hold of Izzy's hand and leading her back to his desk. "You okay, Izzy?" Tony asked as he took his seat. Izzy stood there silently shifting her feet and biting her lip.

"Mmhm, Is Gibbs gonna stay with Rennie?" Izzy asked chewing on her lip worriedly. Tony smiled gently reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, him and your…erm, Mr. Sanderton…." Tony said as McGee grabbed some papers out of his printer.

"Tony." McGee called softly signaling him over as Kate walked in. Tony frowned standing up and walked over to McGee with Izzy clinging to his pantleg. "Tony, Mr. Sanderton has adopted other kids too. He has another kid living with him." McGee said holding out the adoption papers to Tony.

"You girls have a brother?" Tony asked glancing down at Izzy. Izzy frowned nodding slowly.

"Twitch. He's our younger brother. He's only three." Izzy spoke softly still biting her lip worriedly. Something was bothering her. Izzy had something she wanted to say, but couldn't. Not without her twin.

"Twitch? Is that a nickname?" Kate asked glancing over at Izzy as she scooted closer to Tony biting her lip so hard now it could start bleeding at any moment.

"Nuh-uh. It's his name. He was born with a twitch. He's mother was addicted to crack while she was pregnant. He's really cute though." She murmured softly. Kate frowned slightly at Izzy's explanation. It made sense, but it was obvious there was something else she wanted to say. Then Abby came running in.

"Tony! Where's Izzy?" Abby yelled frantically. Of course she didn't have to wait long before she spotted Izzy. "Izzy! Listen, you have to tell me the absolute truth, Ren killed that man, right?" She asked kneeling down to look at Izzy. "Look, I know she did so you don't have to answer that. But I reviewed yours and Ren's fingerprints. You have no scars at all on your hand. Not even calloused. Ren's have scars and bumps. She does all the work, doesn't she? She acts older than you, is it because she takes care of you?" She asked rushing her speech her eyes wide. Izzy smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Rennie always takes care of me. She loves me the most. She'd do anything for me." Izzy mumbled frowning as if this were all obvious.

**In Interrogation**

"Agent Gibbs, if all you're going to do is glare at us, I'm going to take my daughters home." Mr. Sanderton growled his eyes narrowed at Gibbs. Ren glanced up at him obviously hyper-aware of his every movement.

Ren looked from Sanderton to Gibbs for a moment before she lifted her hands. Her hand movements were slow and practiced.

"Ren, I've told you not to do that. It's rude." Sanderton fussed frowning at her. Gibbs smirked and slowly turned his eyes on Sanderton.

"Why? Because you don't know what she's saying?" Gibbs asked. "She just told me that you adopted her after her parents where killed." Gibbs continued. "She also says you taught her how to kill people. She says you taught her how to not leave a trace of evidence behind." Gibbs growled leaning forward with a growl. Ren's hands were still moving still signing. He understood every word she signed. She wasn't even halfway finished with her story. She told him how she killed the Petty Officer and why.

"She's lying!" Sanderton yelled suddenly grabbing Ren's hands stopping her signs and pulling her towards the door. "She's 5 years old and neither of us will be talking to you without a lawyer. We're done here and I want my other daughter, now." He growled jerking Ren out of the door. Ren whimpered softly and pleaded with her eyes for Gibbs to stop him. Legally there was nothing he could.

The entire ride up to the bullpen Ren kept one hand clinging to Gibbs jacket. The door to the elevator opened slowly revealing Tony seated typing madly on his computer. "Where's my daughter?" Mr. Sanderton growled storming in and glaring down at Tony.

"There's no need to yell." Tony pointed out as he scooted his chair out pointing at under the desk. Izzy crawled out her eyes locking onto Ren immediately. "She's right here. She felt lonely without her sister and fell asleep under the desk." Tony explained.

"Rennie!" Izzy squealed swiftly standing and tackling Ren with a giggle. "Rennie, I missed you!"

"I'm sorry, Izzy. We need to get home, outo-san says so." Ren mumbled softly gently taking hold of Izzy's hand. Izzy frowned but nodded in agreement. Sanderton didn't wait for anything else. He grabbed Ren's arm and quickly jerked her towards the elevator.

"McGee, escort him out." Gibbs barked before he reached the elevator. Sanderton turned and glared at Gibbs for a moment as McGee quickly walked up at him. The second the elevator dinged closed Gibbs whirled on Tony. "What have you got, Tony?"

"Sanderton is an elementary school teacher. He has several degrees in varying professions and adopted 3 children. Ren, Izzy, and a boy named Twitch. He's squeaky clean." Tony said softly with a sigh. His head drooping slightly. Gibbs growled angrily. This guy wasn't going to get away with this. He'd make sure of it.

"Ok, We know that Ren killed Petty Officer Falhourn. We also know that Sanderton taught her to kill people and how to hide the traces." Gibbs summed up gruffly. "Kate, give me a reason why we can take the twins from him." Gibbs growled whirling on Kate.

"We can't. Without a signed confession we have nothing on Ren. We can ask Social Services to look into Sanderton, maybe we can also convince them to leave the girls in our care until-"

"What the hell?!" McGee yelled suddenly shooting up from his seat in shock catching Gibbs and Tony's attention as well as a girl from Kate.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs barked glaring at McGee.

"Well, I was going to look through the stories the twins have been writing and ask Ducky to do a psychological work up, but I don't think you two will want him to read this." McGee explained his face contorted in disgust.

"What did they write McGee?" Gibbs asked slightly curious as to what could possibly have McGee so disgusted. McGee stepped away from the computer letting Gibbs and Tony take a look.

_Gibbs pounded away thrusting against Tony roughly paying no heed to the smaller man until he heard the scrape of Tony's nails and saw how wanton the man truly was. _(Taken from Dirty Tony)

Tony pulled back eyes wide while Gibbs kept reading and turned to glare at McGee. "Get Ducky up here to read over these. And keep these stories out of the report." Gibbs barked standing up swiftly making Tony jump back, suddenly hyper-aware of Gibbs. "Tony with me." He growled swiftly walking over to the elevator Tony right behind him.

The second the door to the elevator closed Gibbs stopped the elevator and just stood there for a moment making Tony incredibly nervous. His nervousness was further put on edge by the fact that he had to try and hide his erection. Really, those girls were to good with descriptions. The imagery and description, it had been super sexy.

"Tony, are you ok?" Gibbs asked turning to look at Tony.

"Um, uh, yeah, boss. Just surprised. I didn't expect the twins to be so…" He hesitated slightly unsure of what to say about it. That story…it would defiantly be useful when he ran out of his own ideas. He'd have to get Ducky to print that out for him.

"It's alright, Tony." Gibbs said gently reaching out and gently petting Tony's hair softly. "I won't let anyone find out about it." Gibbs mumbled before coughing and quickly hitting the button so they could go down to the car lot. The drive to Social Services was silent and awkward. They took Gibbs car. Tony couldn't help but notice that Gibbs had two car seats strapped in.

"Boss, do you want to take the twins tonight?" Tony asked softly suddenly nervous as they pulled into the parking lot of Social Services.

"Yes we are taking them. Both of us are. You're staying at my house tonight." Gibbs growled getting out of the car and marching straight up to the door. The social agent they met was a plump blonde woman who when she heard what Gibbs told her stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Mr. Sanderton?" The agent called loudly as she knocked on the door. The door opened swiftly revealing a tiny little boy barely 3 years old holding the door open. He was super skinny, didn't look like he'd weigh more than 5 pounds. He had long stringy dirty blonde hair and pale skin. The kid didn't look happy.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked grinning up revealing he was missing a tooth.

"I'm Rebecca Torez. This is Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo." Mrs. Torez said gently kneeling down to smile at the little boy. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Twitch. Papa says it's cause I'm so fast." Twitch said slowly opening the door wider revealing a clean living room with no one in it.

"And where is your Papa?" The agent asked smiling gently. Twitch hesitated scratching his leg nervously.

"Papa's in da basement. He says Rennie was a bad girl." Twitch whispered dropping his head. "Izzy went with them." Twitch continued. Gibbs didn't hesitate in rushing in reaching for his gun as he quickly rushed to find the basement. Tony quickly pulled Twitch to the side and watched Gibbs stand for a moment in front of a door before slowly descending the steps. "Is Rennie and Izzy can be ok?"

"Yeah, of course they are." Tony said quickly turning to look back at Twitch. "See that guy is like a superhero. He always helps the good people." Tony explained nervously inwardly praying the twins were ok.

"Really?" Twitch asked his bright green eyes widening. "Can he fly?"

"No, he can't fly, but he can always tell if you're bad." Tony answered smiling at the innocence of the little boy.

"Like Santa Claus?!" He asked excitedly starting to bounce on his feet when suddenly they heard a loud thump sound making Twitch jump and hide behind Tony as Tony shot up pulling his gun as he started to hear footsteps coming up the steps.

"You just stay behind Uncle Tony, ok, Twitch." He ordered softly as the footsteps stopped. Then Gibbs came around the door Ren wrapped around his front and Izzy hanging on his back. Tony sent up a quiet little thank you prayer. Sanderton came out behind fuming silently.

"You can't take my kids." Sanderton growled whirling on Rebecca as Gibbs marched with the twins out the door.

"The hell we can't!" Rebecca growled marching forward. "Your son is dirty and underfed, and obviously in fear for his sisters." Rebecca growled pointing a finger angrily at him. "Your children are being placed in the custody of N.C.I.S until my investigation and N.C.I.S' investigation is over!" She hissed.

Tony turned and picked up Twitch quickly walking out to find Gibbs strapping the girls into their seats. "Gibbs? What are we going to do with Twitch?" Tony asked nervously as Twitch glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca still fussing at his 'Papa.'

"He'll sit in your lap. We're going to my house." Gibbs growled as Tony climbed into his own seat and buckled himself and Twitch in.

"Mr. Santa Claus…" Twitch asked softly staring at Gibbs as he climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"Santa Claus?" Gibbs asked turning to look at the small boy as he wiggled in Tony's lap.

"Sorry, boss." Tony mumbled as he tried to get Twitch to sit still, which was incredibly difficult.

"Is Papa a bad man?" He asked leaning over to grab Gibbs jacket.

"Yes, he is." Gibbs growled softly. Twitch's eyes lit up suddenly grinning at Gibbs.

"And you're a good guy?" He continued asking excitedly grinning at Tony when Gibbs nodded. "Then you're like Superman!" He squealed giggling and looking up at Tony.

"Yeah, Gibbs is kind of like Superman, but better." Tony soothed as Gibbs began to back out of the driveway chuckling as the twins suddenly piped up.

"Hai! Gibbs-kun is way better than Superman! After all, Superman doesn't have Tony~!" The twins cheered from the back. "After all, Tony knows everything!" Twitch's eyes widened looking back at the girls.

"Really?" He whispered looking up at Tony his eyes opened wide.

"Well-" Tony started to argue against that when Izzy suddenly leaned forward flicking Twitch's ears.

"Of course it's true didn't your big sisters tell you that?!" Izzy fussed making Twitch pout before turning to look up at Tony.

"Uncle Tony, did you know that elephants can fly?" Twitch asked excitedly his feet twitching slightly. "Yeah, they really can! I saw it on TV!" He squealed happily starting to bounce up and down.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Did you see any pink elephants?" Tony asked grinning.

"Yep! Papa said it was stupid, but it was super neat!" He continued as Gibbs pulled into his driveway.

"How would you like to see a talking clock?" Tony asked as he unbuckled himself and Twitch. Twitch quickly jumped out of the car and bolted up to the door.

Gibbs didn't hesitate in quickly unbuckling Ren and Izzy and let Tony take Twitch inside and start a movie. Ren and Izzy quickly followed after Twitch grinning and giggling. The second everyone was settled in Tony stepped into Gibbs kitchen to try and cook some spaghetti.

"Gibbs where do you keep your pasta?" Tony asked as he began to search through the cabinets. Gibbs sighed and pointed to the cabinet over his fridge. Soon Tony had at least 1 pound of spaghetti made and the twins set the table for him. Soon they were all seated and joyfully devouring the spaghetti.

After dinner Tony was cleaning the dishes while Gibbs dried and the kids sat in front of the TV watching Sleeping Beauty. Gibbs grinned glancing over his shoulder. Ren was eating her second helping of spaghetti and had tons of sauce all over her face while Izzy was braiding Twitch's long dirty blonde hair. Gibbs chuckled as he finished the last dish and leaned back against the counter. Tony immediately noticed the sauce and went in armed with a wet cloth making Ren whine as he wiped off her face.

This Gibbs could get used to. Taking care of children, Tony cooking, and him being able to just enjoy it. Then the phone rang. "Gibbs." He greeted easily smiling as Izzy suddenly snatched some of Ren's spaghetti making her complain and fuss.

"Gibbs, I have some information for you about the twins." It was Ducky.

"What'd you find out Duck?"

"Ren is completely in control and Izzy simply follows whatever Ren tells her. The girls see you both as parental figures and respect you. They think of both of you as very dear to them and believe that you two are in love and I don't think they're to far off. The girls are amazing at spotting things no one else notices. Or things people think they're hiding. Gibbs, talk to Tony, for the girls. They're desperately searching for male caretakers stemming from the abuse of their caretaker."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs whispered quickly hanging up and marching in and grabbing Tony's arm. "We need to talk." He whispered hoarsely. Tony nodded easily and followed Gibbs out as he tugged on his arm leading him outside to his car.

* * *

Ok, so next chapter, guess what happens? ^^ That's right Tony and Gibbs are going to get it on. But don't freak, if you think I'm rushing it don't worry I have an idea for how their "car talk" is going to go down. Please leave a comment and Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, is everyone ready? No? -pouts- Well too bad! It's time for Tony and Gibbs to have a chat about the twins. And other things. ^.^ Leave a comment, and Thank you for reading.

Tony was shivering as Gibbs pulled him towards the car. Not necessarily because of the cold. Tony was swift to slide into the passenger seat and silently stared at his hands as Gibbs slammed his door shut and stared straight out at his house.

"Ducky says the girls view us like parents." Gibbs said slowly trying to be careful with his wording. If he wasn't careful things could go horrible wrong and he could wind up losing his and Tony's job. "He says that they wrote their stories as an outlet for the abuse they'd received from Sanderton."

"So, that's why they wrote us having…" Tony trailed off unable to say it. To say that word in association with him and Gibbs, well, he couldn't do it. If he did he'd find himself having to try and hide a rather obvious erection. Why on all the days did he have to wear his tight pants today?

"Yeah, that's what Ducky thinks." Gibbs said softly glancing sideways at Tony. "Look, Tony. That's not everything Ducky said." Gibbs continued turning to fully to look Tony in the eye. Tony blushed slowly turning a bright red all the way up his face. "He said that the twins are good at spotting things nobody else notices. Things people try to hide. Every thing we say in this car stays in this car if you want it to, now. You want to tell me anything?" Gibbs asked giving Tony an easy way out.

Tony shifted nervously finally bringing his beautiful emerald eyes to look at Gibbs. "Yeah, but you're not going to like it, Boss." Tony stated slowly taking a few deep breaths as his heart began to pound inside his chest. It felt like his heart was going to explode any moment now. This could end really well or very very badly for Tony.

"Try me, Tony." Gibbs said softly trying to sooth Tony. He could tell Tony was nervous. His hands were shaking and his eyes kept looking away and then back at Gibbs. Tony smiled broadly and chuckled nervously rubbing his hand over his face.

"I want to, Boss. That's the problem." He grumbled looking away from Gibbs. He couldn't do this if he had to look at Gibbs. "I want to try you. I want to touch you, kiss you, hug you. I want to raise the twins with you and live happily ever after with you. I keep thinking about you all the time. I'll go home with a woman and wind up thinking of you while I'm doing it." He gushed unable to hold it in as Gibbs watched him.

"Every time I'm near you my heart hurts. It aches worse than anything I've ever known. It's like a weight on my chest I just can't get off. What's worse is I can't even discuss it with anyone without risking my job. I talked to Ducky about it, but he was evasive." Tony gushed lowering his head sadly. "So, I figured I'd just try to forget about it. After all, it's not like we would ever work out. After all, you're my boss. And then there's Rule 12 and all."

"Screw Rule 12." Gibbs growled cutting Tony off suddenly.

"Boss?" Tony asked nervously his face turning slightly red. He hadn't expected that. Not from Gibbs.

"I don't even know why I made that one. Stupidest rule of them all. And I should know, I wrote the damn thing." He barked staring straight into Tony's eyes.

"So, all the rules are written down, somewhere?" He asked wondering after he asked why he'd even wanted to know. Out everything Gibbs had just said, the fact that he said he wrote the rules should not have stuck with him.

"Tony, do you really want to discuss the rules or do you want to discuss us?" He asked taking hold of Tony's hand and smiling. Tony could see Gibbs wasn't being malicious just trying to make him relax and focus. Tony smiled nervously.

"There's an us?" He asked smiling nervously as Gibbs rubbed the back of Tony's hand with his thumb.

"I don't know, Tony. Do you want there to be an us?"

"Didn't I just say that's what I wanted!" Tony yelped suddenly leaning forward to kiss Gibbs. The kiss was chaste, rushed, and sloppy. It was certainly in the top ten best kisses he'd ever had. Gibbs smiled and gently reached up to pet Tony's hair as Tony pulled away slowly his whole face bright red now. "Uh, Sorry there, Boss. I got a little excited." Tony explained blushing even brighter red, if that were possible.

"Tony, It's ok. I'm glad you kissed me. After all," Gibbs said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss Tony again. This time it was slower and less messy, but no less wonderful. "I want you, not just your rear end, or mouth, but all of you." Gibbs continued grinning as he reached around Tony to grip the chair lever.

"Wow, Boss, Didn't expect that." Tony answered grinning up at Gibbs. "But I am slightly curious, to, uh, explore your statement about my rear, boss." He chuckled.

"Sure thing, Tony." Gibbs said grinning as he pulled the lever making Tony's seat fall back immediately. Tony blushed bright red as Gibbs climbed on top of him to kiss him more thoroughly. Tony gasped loudly in pleasure wrapping his arms tightly around Gibbs neck and pulling him down hard trying to pull him as close to him as he could.

"Unh, Boss, Wh-what about the twins?" Tony asked between his pants as Gibbs worked on trying to devour his mouth.

"They're watching Sleeping Beauty. I think we have time for me to at least start fulfilling some of my fantasies. Or at least a few of them." Gibbs teased starting to undo Tony's shirt.

"And you don't find this in the slightest bit wrong?" Tony asked trying to brush Gibbs hands off of him. Tony had imagined a lot of ways this could go done. Gibbs trying to get him naked in his car while twin girls and a little boy watched Sleeping Beauty in Gibbs' house was not one of them.

"No, I do not. Stop blocking me, I want you naked." Gibbs growled softly still trying to undo his shirt.

"Gibbs, we have to go back inside eventually." Tony reasoned trying and failing to get Gibbs to stop undoing his shirt.

"Well, that's true…" Gibbs said pausing for a moment. "How about your pants? Half-naked sex is still sex." Gibbs argued waggling his eyebrows. Who would have thought his boss was a perv in bed?

"Gibbs, we can't have sex in the car while the kids wait for us to come back inside, can we?" Tony asked nervously as he shifted slightly blushing slightly.

"Oh, yes we can." Gibbs said softly kissing Tony. "And we can have sex many, many more times, while the kids wait for us for various reasons." He explained gently stroking Tony's hair. "Tony, I know this may seem fast, but I've wanted you since you first smiled at me. To me, waiting would be slow." Gibbs stated slowly seeming slightly shy.

"I-uh," Tony hesitated nervously not sure what to say after Gibbs' confession. "That is I've, I mean, I do still, I mean. Oh screw it!" Tony growled giving up on trying to get across what he wanted to say.

"I'd much rather screw you." Gibbs teased kissing Tony gently as he undid Tony's pants.

"Then don't hesitate to." Tony whispered gently into Gibbs' ear doing his best to sound sexy and alluring. Of course, it came out more like a needy purr.

Gibbs smiled comfortingly as he gently petted Tony with one hand the other pushing down Tony's pants. The man had no underwear on! Gibbs felt his member instantly go hard and start to twitch. Tony had been walking around, all day, with no underwear on.

"Tony, you've got to start wearing underwear." Gibbs breathed out shallowly. "From now on, you have to wear underwear, otherwise I'm not going to be able to stop myself from jumping you in the office." Tony smirked kissing Gibbs.

"Who says that's not what I want?" Tony asked smiling as he scooted up the chair and turned around to sit up on all fours shaking his rear at Gibbs.

Gibbs snapped. He lost all ability to follow a train of thought that didn't revolve around taking Tony. Gibbs leaned forward eagerly gripping Tony's hips. "This time won't be gentle, or slow, or anything it should be." Gibbs warned as he lined his member up to enter Tony.

"I don't expect it to be." Tony said turning his head to stare at Gibbs. Gibbs gasped out loudly when he first pushed in to Tony. It felt good and tight. It was so right. Gibbs groaned out as he slowly began to move in and out of Tony.

Gibbs was panting hard only a few thrusts in and Tony was clawing at the seats his hips bucking back into the thrust. Gibbs was right. It was over quickly. Tony came hard spilling his seed onto Gibbs seat and Gibbs slammed in one last time and came hard into Tony growling out his pleasure. Both men collapsed onto the seat panting hard.

"God, that was…"

"Over way to fast for how good it was." Tony panted out from underneath Gibbs.

"That's for damn sure."

****

"Onee-chan, Why aren't Uncle Tony and Uncle Gibbs back in, yet?" Twitch asked glancing over his shoulder at Isabelle.

"They needed to talk." Ren said swiftly as she stood up and glanced out the window. "I think Ducky called them."

"Are they going to hurt Otou-san, onee-chan?" Twitch asked softly crawling over to Isabelle who quickly hugged him and looked over at Ren.

"Iie, They'd never do such a thing." Ren answered easily as she reset the blinds. "They'll arrest him at most, but no harm will come to him." Ren growled walking to the TV to shut it off.

"What will happen to us?" Twitch asked as he snuggled into Izzy's arms.

"We'll be fine." Izzy said soothingly rubbing Twitch's back. "Ne, Ren-chan?"

"Yes, we will." She stated quickly walking over to sit down next Izzy. "We'll stick together, and find away to stay together." She said leaning forward to kiss Izzy on the cheek. "We'll be together forever." Ren whispered softly snuggling up to Izzy.

"Yes, we will. After all, we can't be separated. I can't live without you, Rennie." Isabelle said kissing Ren's head. Ren nodded and gently pulled her smaller twin into her arms and gently petted her sister's hair.

"And I can't live without you, Izzy. I'd kill to protect you." Ren growled softly gently nuzzling the top of Izzy's head. "I won't let Gibbs or Tony or anyone else take you away from me."

* * *

So I rushed the sex part. But they did do it. I'm currently suffering from a cold, but when I'm better, I will write another sex scene in the next chapter. I thought I'd try and show a bit of Ren's darker side. Otou-san means father and Onee-chan means big sister. I'm pretty sure I spelled that right. Also, I wrote two Alice in Wonderland fanfics, but I don't think their my best work. Darn this cold, impeding my smut writing. I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I'm on vacation! 8D I'm soooooooooooo happy! :P Ok, time for the next chapter. Chapter 7 O.O Woah, I'm keeping up with this one. Yay! Also, I'm over my cold, so more smut to come!

Chapter 8

Tony blushed as he entered the living room spotting the twins watching the credits as Twitch slept. "Sorry, girls. Bedtime." Tony said with a smile as he lifted up Twitch. Ren nodded sleepily hurrying into Gibbs arms as Izzy clung to Tony's hand. Tony had to strain not to grin like an idiot. This was just so…domestic and so natural. It felt great.

With a sigh Gibbs lay Ren down in his guest room with her sister covering them with a nice thick comforter and tucking them in tightly. The second he stopped both girls snuggled into one another and fell straight to sleep. Tony carried Twitch into the room with him and Gibbs and started to set him down when Gibbs walked in.

"Tony." Gibbs said swiftly stopping Tony in mid-Tuck in. "He can sleep in Kelly's old room." Gibbs said leading Tony into a separate room decorated with pink wallpaper with a bunny banner. "He can sleep in here." Gibbs stated as if there was no other option. Tony nodded carefully and set Twitch down slowly tucking him in nice and tight into the pink and yellow comforter.

"Good night, Twitch." Tony whispered softly petting the small boy done easily. Twitch smiled sleepily revealing his gap in his teeth.

"Night night, Uncle Tony." Twitch mumbled softly reaching out to hug the older man before falling back easily into the bed. It only took a second before he was asleep.

Tony smiled and then turned and followed Gibbs out. "Why couldn't he sleep with us?" Tony asked as he walked into Gibbs room shyly.

"Because, I don't want to be sleeping with a kid in between us and suddenly get aroused because of you. That could be awkward." Gibbs teased leaning forward and kissing Tony roughly. Tony blushed bright red in seconds as Gibbs pulled him close pressing their bodies together tightly.

"Ye-Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that, boss." Tony breathed out panting as Gibbs pulled back to let him breath. Gibbs smiled warmly at Tony and he melted. Nothing worked better on making Tony melt then that smile. Tony smiled himself as Gibbs sat down and began to undo his shoes. "So, uh, you gonna let me sleep in here?" Tony asked shyly as he shifted around in one spot nervously. He didn't know what to do in this situation. It was thing to do it in the car. It was quite another thing to suddenly be about to launch into an actual relationship involving sex in a bed and cuddling and possibly children.

"Wasn't planning on letting you sleep." Gibbs growled his voice low and husky as he looked up at Tony. His eyes were dark and hooded, Tony had never seen Gibbs this lustful before. "Had a lot of other plans for you for tonight. In fact I got a plan for you for right now." Gibbs continued slowly standing up to pull Tony down on top of his hips. Tony let out a slow soft whimper of pleasure as their bodies touched.

"Y-Yeah, boss?" Tony said grinning as Gibbs pulled him down into a kiss. Tony could get used to these type of kisses. Kisses that left him breathless and wanting more. Yeah, Tony could definitely get used to Gibbs' kisses. Gibbs pulled Tony flush to him and rolled him onto the bed to cover him with his own body.

"Yeah, Tony, I have a pretty good idea for a plan involving your body and mine." Gibbs growled softly his voice deep and rumbling. Sexiest voice ever, Tony thought to himself as he clung to Gibbs tightly letting out a soft moan as he felt his hardness brush against Gibbs matching erection.

"I think I can easily start to get used to these plans." Tony managed as Gibbs began to undo Tony's pants easily his hand slipping into Tony's boxers. "Nngh, G-Gibbs!" Tony gasped out arching up into Gibbs as he wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock tightly.

"You're pretty hard down here." Gibbs whispered softly into Tony's ear making him groan as he started to pump Tony's erection. "I'm surprised at you're eagerness." Gibbs whispered as his other hand help Tony to get his shirt off.

"I've got youth on my side, boss." Tony panted out as he hurriedly tossed his shirt to the side quickly starting to work on Gibbs' shirt. Tony barely got past the first button, before Gibbs pulled away taking his hands away as well making Tony whine.

"Get those pants off, Tony. I can't have your hands on me and be expected to perform." Gibbs said hurriedly as he practically ripped off his shirt and pants. Tony watched smirking and drooling as Gibbs stood there completely naked and erect. Tony was pretty sure he'd never get enough of Gibbs. Naked or not Gibbs was the single most sexy man on the planet. "Didn't I tell you to get those pants off?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Boss." He breathed out grinning as he began to slowly peal his pants off teasing Gibbs who began to slowly stroke himself. "Like what you see?" Tony asked as he pushed his pants away and began to slowly scoot his boxers down his hips stopping his movements when it reached just above his member. "If you want to see more you'll have to pay me." Tony teased sticking his tongue out at Gibbs as he let out a small groan.

"Well, let's see, do you take credit?" Gibbs said playing along as he crawled on top of Tony looping his finger into Tony's boxer's. Tony laughed grabbing Gibbs' hands and shook his hand. "Well, I'll just have to pay you in pleasure." He continued practically purring as he pulled down Tony's boxer making him whimper in pleasure.

"Th-That's fine." Tony managed to whimper out as Gibbs began to slowly stroke his member again. Tony lost his train of thought when Gibbs suddenly used his other hand to start fingering Tony's entrance. "Gi-Gibbs!" He gasped groaning loudly.

"Yes, Tony, but you can call me Jethro." Gibbs teased as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Tony, waiting for him to adjust to his finger. It didn't take long for Tony to adjust or to thrusting back onto Gibbs moaning and gasping for more.

"Je-Jethro!" He cried out suddenly pulling his hand up to bite it to stop himself from screaming as he felt Gibbs brushing against his prostate. "Mm!" He moaned around his hand. Gibbs pushed another finger into Tony and began to slowly stretch his entrance out carefully. "Unh, Gi-Gib-erm!" Tony groaned out loudly around his hand. Gibbs noticed and stopped for a moment to simply watch each reaction that every finger twitch did to Tony.

"Tony, you ok?" Gibbs asked smirking as he pulled his fingers out of Tony making him whimper loudly in need.

"Ye-Yes, unh-Don-Don't stop." He gasped out making Gibbs member twitch and dribble slightly.

"And why are you biting your hand?" Gibbs asked as he sat up to look for a better form of lube than spit. He was going to be far more gentle this time than the first time in his car. It had been good and rough and hard, but this time wasn't going to be hard and rough, but it was going to be good.

"You may not have noticed this earlier, but I'm a bit of a screamer." Tony stated his member twitching in excitement. "And by a bit I mean enough that the cops have been called before to my apartment at some very embarrassing times." Tony stated shyly before suddenly chomping back down on his hand when he saw Gibbs squirt out some of the lube onto his hand.

"Well, I did notice, but what I want to know is why you're trying to muffle it now." Gibbs continued as he began to smear the lube liberally into Tony's rear to prepare him making him moan even louder around his hand.

"Because when we were in the car, there weren't children trying to sleep." Tony groaned out loudly as Gibbs went back to stretching Tony out to prepare. Gibbs smiled broadly and squirted out some more of the lube and began to stroke himself with it.

"Good point." Gibbs said grinning as he lined himself up with Tony's entrance slowly pushing into him. Despite the stretching Tony was still just as tight as ever, even despite the earlier romp in the car. Tony clamped down hard around him making him moan out as he pushed into Tony. Tony let out a low groan and began to instantly push back onto Gibbs.

It didn't hurt in the least bit. The first time had hurt. More than Tony had let on, but it hadn't all hurt. And Gibbs had definitely wiped out most of the pain with his excellently torturous foreplay. "Gi-Gibbs!" He groaned loudly as Gibbs thrust experimentally into Tony lightly rubbing his member directly against Tony's prostate making him cry out even louder around his hand.

"Ugh, unh! Nh! M-more!" Tony panted out dropping his hand to grip tightly at the sheets raising his hips higher up and pushing back onto Gibbs gasping. Gibbs groaned out loudly as he began to move his hips slowly in and out of Tony. Not that Tony was going to let him stay slow like that. Instead Tony began to push back onto Gibbs hard moaning loudly at the feel of it, losing himself to the pleasure.

"Unh, Tony." Gibbs groaned loudly. "God, you're so sexy…" Gibbs groaned softly as he pushed himself in and out. He could hear the Tony's ass making a loud squelching noise as he moved in and out of Tony his balls slapping into Tony's rear loudly. Tony gasped loudly arching up into Gibbs moaning without concern and twisting the sheets in his fist.

"Mm, Gi-Gibbs!" Tony screamed out unable to hold the cries in. "More! Harder!" He demanded panting as he thrust back down onto Gibbs. "Unh, I'm, unh, I'm going to-" Tony didn't manage to finish his statement, because in the next second he exploded. His muscles clamped down even tighter around Gibbs as he came shooting his load up into the air to splash back down onto his stomach as he spasmed in Gibbs arms.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled loudly as he came as well spurting into Tony easily. For a moment both just stayed like that spasming. Gibbs collapsed rolling over to lay next to Tony. Tony lay there for a moment completely unable or willing to move after ward. "Wow," Gibbs breathed out softly.

"Yeah." Tony answered as he rolled over to cuddle next to Gibbs. "That will have to be repeated." He whispered softly as he nuzzled into Gibbs choice. "Gibbs, That was great." Tony said softly as he pushed a bit of his sweaty hair out of his face. Tony lifted up his hand in surprise looking at traces of hair in his hand. "When did that get there?" Tony said in surprise staring at the traces of Gibbs hair in his hand making Gibbs laugh.

"That's a sign of good sex." Gibbs said with a perfectly straight face.

****

"Rennie, is Tony ok?" Izzy asked as she sat up in bed to watch her twin sneak back into the room. Both twins had hear Tony's cries and agreed that Ren should check on things. Ren shrugged and climbed back into the bed.

"They're fine." Ren said as she crawled up to slide under the covers with Izzy. "They'll be asleep soon and there won't be any more no-Twitch!" Ren fussed suddenly turning in shock to glare at Twitch who stood shyly in the doorway. He stared silently in at them for a moment rubbing his eyes.

"Onee-chan," Twitch whined softly his voice weak and shaky. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked softly leaning against the door jam. "It's lonely by myself."

"Yes, come on, Twitch." Izzy agreed readily patting the bed.

"No, go back to bed." Ren bit back at the same time.

Twitch quickly ran into their room crawling up on the bed to quickly snuggle into Izzy. "Izzy, I had a nightmare." He whimpered clinging tightly to Izzy. "Uncle Tony was being punished by Uncle Gibbs and Daddy took us back and we had to do bad things again." He whimpered softly burying his head into Izzy stomach as she smoothed his dirty blonde hair watching Ren over him.

"Don't worry, Twitch. Tony and Gibbs are like those men we saw on TV." Ren stated her eyes locked onto Izzy. Not daring to blink. "Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday. They'd never hurt each other. Only the bad people. They love each other too much to hurt each other." She explained. "Even if they didn't, we're never going back there. I'll make sure of it." Ren stated trying to convey the unspoken promise to Izzy. "We're never going back."

* * *

Ok, I hope the smut in this chapter is up to snuff. My last chapter wasn't my best work. I blame my cold. Entirely. I read a couple of my other stories I wrote while I was sick after I was better and I have to say, OH MY GAWD! They were awful. I misspelled, miswrote, and used the wrong word several times. Worst stories I've ever written. Even worse than some of my earlier abandoned stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I'm on vacation! 8D I'm soooooooooooo happy! :P Ok, time for the next chapter. Chapter 7 O.O Woah, I'm keeping up with this one. Yay! Also, I'm over my cold, so more smut to come!

Chapter 8

Tony blushed as he entered the living room spotting the twins watching the credits as Twitch slept. "Sorry, girls. Bedtime." Tony said with a smile as he lifted up Twitch. Ren nodded sleepily hurrying into Gibbs arms as Izzy clung to Tony's hand. Tony had to strain not to grin like an idiot. This was just so…domestic and so natural. It felt great.

With a sigh Gibbs lay Ren down in his guest room with her sister covering them with a nice thick comforter and tucking them in tightly. The second he stopped both girls snuggled into one another and fell straight to sleep. Tony carried Twitch into the room with him and Gibbs and started to set him down when Gibbs walked in.

"Tony." Gibbs said swiftly stopping Tony in mid-Tuck in. "He can sleep in Kelly's old room." Gibbs said leading Tony into a separate room decorated with pink wallpaper with a bunny banner. "He can sleep in here." Gibbs stated as if there was no other option. Tony nodded carefully and set Twitch down slowly tucking him in nice and tight into the pink and yellow comforter.

"Good night, Twitch." Tony whispered softly petting the small boy done easily. Twitch smiled sleepily revealing his gap in his teeth.

"Night night, Uncle Tony." Twitch mumbled softly reaching out to hug the older man before falling back easily into the bed. It only took a second before he was asleep.

Tony smiled and then turned and followed Gibbs out. "Why couldn't he sleep with us?" Tony asked as he walked into Gibbs room shyly.

"Because, I don't want to be sleeping with a kid in between us and suddenly get aroused because of you. That could be awkward." Gibbs teased leaning forward and kissing Tony roughly. Tony blushed bright red in seconds as Gibbs pulled him close pressing their bodies together tightly.

"Ye-Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that, boss." Tony breathed out panting as Gibbs pulled back to let him breath. Gibbs smiled warmly at Tony and he melted. Nothing worked better on making Tony melt then that smile. Tony smiled himself as Gibbs sat down and began to undo his shoes. "So, uh, you gonna let me sleep in here?" Tony asked shyly as he shifted around in one spot nervously. He didn't know what to do in this situation. It was thing to do it in the car. It was quite another thing to suddenly be about to launch into an actual relationship involving sex in a bed and cuddling and possibly children.

"Wasn't planning on letting you sleep." Gibbs growled his voice low and husky as he looked up at Tony. His eyes were dark and hooded, Tony had never seen Gibbs this lustful before. "Had a lot of other plans for you for tonight. In fact I got a plan for you for right now." Gibbs continued slowly standing up to pull Tony down on top of his hips. Tony let out a slow soft whimper of pleasure as their bodies touched.

"Y-Yeah, boss?" Tony said grinning as Gibbs pulled him down into a kiss. Tony could get used to these type of kisses. Kisses that left him breathless and wanting more. Yeah, Tony could definitely get used to Gibbs' kisses. Gibbs pulled Tony flush to him and rolled him onto the bed to cover him with his own body.

"Yeah, Tony, I have a pretty good idea for a plan involving your body and mine." Gibbs growled softly his voice deep and rumbling. Sexiest voice ever, Tony thought to himself as he clung to Gibbs tightly letting out a soft moan as he felt his hardness brush against Gibbs matching erection.

"I think I can easily start to get used to these plans." Tony managed as Gibbs began to undo Tony's pants easily his hand slipping into Tony's boxers. "Nngh, G-Gibbs!" Tony gasped out arching up into Gibbs as he wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock tightly.

"You're pretty hard down here." Gibbs whispered softly into Tony's ear making him groan as he started to pump Tony's erection. "I'm surprised at you're eagerness." Gibbs whispered as his other hand help Tony to get his shirt off.

"I've got youth on my side, boss." Tony panted out as he hurriedly tossed his shirt to the side quickly starting to work on Gibbs' shirt. Tony barely got past the first button, before Gibbs pulled away taking his hands away as well making Tony whine.

"Get those pants off, Tony. I can't have your hands on me and be expected to perform." Gibbs said hurriedly as he practically ripped off his shirt and pants. Tony watched smirking and drooling as Gibbs stood there completely naked and erect. Tony was pretty sure he'd never get enough of Gibbs. Naked or not Gibbs was the single most sexy man on the planet. "Didn't I tell you to get those pants off?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Boss." He breathed out grinning as he began to slowly peal his pants off teasing Gibbs who began to slowly stroke himself. "Like what you see?" Tony asked as he pushed his pants away and began to slowly scoot his boxers down his hips stopping his movements when it reached just above his member. "If you want to see more you'll have to pay me." Tony teased sticking his tongue out at Gibbs as he let out a small groan.

"Well, let's see, do you take credit?" Gibbs said playing along as he crawled on top of Tony looping his finger into Tony's boxer's. Tony laughed grabbing Gibbs' hands and shook his hand. "Well, I'll just have to pay you in pleasure." He continued practically purring as he pulled down Tony's boxer making him whimper in pleasure.

"Th-That's fine." Tony managed to whimper out as Gibbs began to slowly stroke his member again. Tony lost his train of thought when Gibbs suddenly used his other hand to start fingering Tony's entrance. "Gi-Gibbs!" He gasped groaning loudly.

"Yes, Tony, but you can call me Jethro." Gibbs teased as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Tony, waiting for him to adjust to his finger. It didn't take long for Tony to adjust or to thrusting back onto Gibbs moaning and gasping for more.

"Je-Jethro!" He cried out suddenly pulling his hand up to bite it to stop himself from screaming as he felt Gibbs brushing against his prostate. "Mm!" He moaned around his hand. Gibbs pushed another finger into Tony and began to slowly stretch his entrance out carefully. "Unh, Gi-Gib-erm!" Tony groaned out loudly around his hand. Gibbs noticed and stopped for a moment to simply watch each reaction that every finger twitch did to Tony.

"Tony, you ok?" Gibbs asked smirking as he pulled his fingers out of Tony making him whimper loudly in need.

"Ye-Yes, unh-Don-Don't stop." He gasped out making Gibbs member twitch and dribble slightly.

"And why are you biting your hand?" Gibbs asked as he sat up to look for a better form of lube than spit. He was going to be far more gentle this time than the first time in his car. It had been good and rough and hard, but this time wasn't going to be hard and rough, but it was going to be good.

"You may not have noticed this earlier, but I'm a bit of a screamer." Tony stated his member twitching in excitement. "And by a bit I mean enough that the cops have been called before to my apartment at some very embarrassing times." Tony stated shyly before suddenly chomping back down on his hand when he saw Gibbs squirt out some of the lube onto his hand.

"Well, I did notice, but what I want to know is why you're trying to muffle it now." Gibbs continued as he began to smear the lube liberally into Tony's rear to prepare him making him moan even louder around his hand.

"Because when we were in the car, there weren't children trying to sleep." Tony groaned out loudly as Gibbs went back to stretching Tony out to prepare. Gibbs smiled broadly and squirted out some more of the lube and began to stroke himself with it.

"Good point." Gibbs said grinning as he lined himself up with Tony's entrance slowly pushing into him. Despite the stretching Tony was still just as tight as ever, even despite the earlier romp in the car. Tony clamped down hard around him making him moan out as he pushed into Tony. Tony let out a low groan and began to instantly push back onto Gibbs.

It didn't hurt in the least bit. The first time had hurt. More than Tony had let on, but it hadn't all hurt. And Gibbs had definitely wiped out most of the pain with his excellently torturous foreplay. "Gi-Gibbs!" He groaned loudly as Gibbs thrust experimentally into Tony lightly rubbing his member directly against Tony's prostate making him cry out even louder around his hand.

"Ugh, unh! Nh! M-more!" Tony panted out dropping his hand to grip tightly at the sheets raising his hips higher up and pushing back onto Gibbs gasping. Gibbs groaned out loudly as he began to move his hips slowly in and out of Tony. Not that Tony was going to let him stay slow like that. Instead Tony began to push back onto Gibbs hard moaning loudly at the feel of it, losing himself to the pleasure.

"Unh, Tony." Gibbs groaned loudly. "God, you're so sexy…" Gibbs groaned softly as he pushed himself in and out. He could hear the Tony's ass making a loud squelching noise as he moved in and out of Tony his balls slapping into Tony's rear loudly. Tony gasped loudly arching up into Gibbs moaning without concern and twisting the sheets in his fist.

"Mm, Gi-Gibbs!" Tony screamed out unable to hold the cries in. "More! Harder!" He demanded panting as he thrust back down onto Gibbs. "Unh, I'm, unh, I'm going to-" Tony didn't manage to finish his statement, because in the next second he exploded. His muscles clamped down even tighter around Gibbs as he came shooting his load up into the air to splash back down onto his stomach as he spasmed in Gibbs arms.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled loudly as he came as well spurting into Tony easily. For a moment both just stayed like that spasming. Gibbs collapsed rolling over to lay next to Tony. Tony lay there for a moment completely unable or willing to move after ward. "Wow," Gibbs breathed out softly.

"Yeah." Tony answered as he rolled over to cuddle next to Gibbs. "That will have to be repeated." He whispered softly as he nuzzled into Gibbs choice. "Gibbs, That was great." Tony said softly as he pushed a bit of his sweaty hair out of his face. Tony lifted up his hand in surprise looking at traces of hair in his hand. "When did that get there?" Tony said in surprise staring at the traces of Gibbs hair in his hand making Gibbs laugh.

"That's a sign of good sex." Gibbs said with a perfectly straight face.

"Rennie, is Tony ok?" Izzy asked as she sat up in bed to watch her twin sneak back into the room. Both twins had hear Tony's cries and agreed that Ren should check on things. Ren shrugged and climbed back into the bed.

"They're fine." Ren said as she crawled up to slide under the covers with Izzy. "They'll be asleep soon and there won't be any more no-Twitch!" Ren fussed suddenly turning in shock to glare at Twitch who stood shyly in the doorway. He stared silently in at them for a moment rubbing his eyes.

"Onee-chan," Twitch whined softly his voice weak and shaky. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked softly leaning against the door jam. "It's lonely by myself."

"Yes, come on, Twitch." Izzy agreed readily patting the bed.

"No, go back to bed." Ren bit back at the same time.

Twitch quickly ran into their room crawling up on the bed to quickly snuggle into Izzy. "Izzy, I had a nightmare." He whimpered clinging tightly to Izzy. "Uncle Tony was being punished by Uncle Gibbs and Daddy took us back and we had to do bad things again." He whimpered softly burying his head into Izzy stomach as she smoothed his dirty blonde hair watching Ren over him.

"Don't worry, Twitch. Tony and Gibbs are like those men we saw on TV." Ren stated her eyes locked onto Izzy. Not daring to blink. "Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday. They'd never hurt each other. Only the bad people. They love each other too much to hurt each other." She explained. "Even if they didn't, we're never going back there. I'll make sure of it." Ren stated trying to convey the unspoken promise to Izzy. "We're never going back."

Ok, I hope the smut in this chapter is up to snuff. My last chapter wasn't my best work. I blame my cold. Entirely. I read a couple of my other stories I wrote while I was sick after I was better and I have to say, OH MY GAWD! They were awful. I misspelled, miswrote, and used the wrong word several times. Worst stories I've ever written. Even worse than some of my earlier abandoned stuff.

Ok, so I finished the last chapter and was like, ok, after that I can take a break, maybe work on my older stuff. But, of course, that's not how my OCD ADD crazy ass wacky little mind works. No, once mind has written smut on a pairing and laid the ground works for the next day in the next chapter my mind jumps to the ending and epilogue and other random things like candy and therefore can't work on anything else. I feel so bad about abandoning so many stories. I'll write more porn later on Dirty Tony or a bunch of other stuff, but first, new chapter. Darn, my crazy mind.

Chapter 9

Tony woke up slowly feeling comfortable and warm. He smiled happily and snuggled once more into his warm pillow, and immediately froze. When did his pillow become fuzzy? Or heated? With a sinking feeling he realized suddenly that whatever he was laying on was not his pillow, and was in fact a person. "Sleep well?" Tony felt all of his blood drain from his face. Not only was he snuggled up to someone. He was snuggled up to his boss. And then he remembered. He remembered getting fucked in Gibbs' car by Gibbs. And then being made love to in his bed.

"Very well." Tony said happily suddenly sitting up to look at Gibbs'. He was smiling broadly. He thought this was funny. "I, uh, slept so well I forgot that we, uh, you know…" He mumbled softly trailing off. He wasn't sure how to continue from there. "But I completely remember that now. As does my ass." Tony whined feeling a slight ache in his rear.

"Want me to kiss it?" Gibbs asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"No, remember, I'm a screamer and we have children in the house." Tony reminded him as he started to get up.

"Oh, right." Gibbs said sounding rather disappointed. "We should get the kids up. We have to get them dressed and ready to go by 8, we'll be late, but I'm sure we'll be ok." Gibbs stated as he stood up slowly and stretched carefully. "Now, I'll let you use the shower, I'm going to go wake up the kids." Gibbs stated as he pulled on a pair of sweats. Tony smirked slowly as he watched Gibbs getting dressed.

"We need more mornings like this." Tony stated as his eyes did their best to devour Gibbs whole.

"Tony, get up." Gibbs stated warningly as he started out of the room. Tony laughed grinning and was just about to hop in the shower when Gibbs suddenly burst back into the room and grabbed his gun. "Tony, get some pants on and get your knife." Gibbs growled.

"Wha-What's going on?" Tony asked grabbing his boxers and knife. Gibbs sushed him swiftly and pulled him out and pointed at Twitch's open door. Tony paled and rushed down the hall to check on the girls.

"Re-!" Tony stopped mid word when he opened the door. There laying in the bed was all three children. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Gibbs!" He hissed excitedly waving his hand to get Gibbs attention. Gibbs swiftly stalked over to him his grip like a vice on his gun as he entered the room ready for anything.

Anything except seeing all three children curled up around one another. Ren was on one side and Twitch on the other. And in the middle was Izzy both arms wrapped around the other children. Tony couldn't help himself. He cooed. Tony DiNozzo cooed at the sight of three sleeping children.

Gibbs went back to his room and put away his gun swiftly, before returning to lean against the door and watch the children sleep. "They're adorable." Tony cooed softly leaning back into Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Of course they are, Tony. Kids are the cutest thing." Gibbs whispered softly kissing Tony gently on the cheek. "I'll call the office and let them know we'll be late." He rumbled as he began to softly mouth at Tony's ear.

"I'll wake them up." Tony said softly slipping out of Gibbs arms and carefully moving to sit on the bed next to the children. "Ren, Izzy. You two need to wake up. You, too, Twitch." Tony said gently reaching out to rub Ren's back gently shaking her and the other two. Twitch rubbed his eyes and rolled over away from Izzy with a groan. Ren woke up more swiftly and sat up to look at Tony sleepily. Izzy whimpered and clung to her sister when she sat up.

"Tony?" She murmured softly as she rubbed at one eye before slowly untangling herself from Izzy and crawled out of bed lazily and wobbled, barely awake, over to a stack of clothes Gibbs had set out for the girls to use and pulled the first shirt she felt off the stack. "G'morning. I'll get the others up." She mumbled pulling the shirt on over her old shirt. Tony took the hint and left.

He was greeted by Gibbs waiting for him. Tony smiled shyly lowering his eyes in embarrassment. "Hey, Boss." He mumbled. Gibbs smirked and pulled the door to the girls room shut around Tony and smirked. Tony felt his whole body start to heat up. "Uh, Boss?" He asked shyly as Gibbs stepped forward pinning him to the door.

"Yes, Tony?" Gibbs asked smiling as he brought their faces close enough for their breaths to mingle. It made Tony's whole body tingle wonderfully.

"Boss, uh, shouldn't we..?" Tony trailed off forgetting where he was in his sentence as Gibbs gently kissed his lips. The kiss was so soft Tony couldn't tell if it was a real kiss or just their lips brushing against each other.

"Yes, Tony, we should go get a shower. Together." Gibbs whispered tugging Tony away from the door.

"Izzy, get dressed!" Ren fussed at her twin who was listening to the door. "Stop listening in!"

"But, sissy!" Izzy whined finally leaving the door to pull off her nightgown and change into a small blue skirt and rainbow shirt. Ren helped her straighten her shirt and skirt out before changing her own clothes. She yawned softly as Ren gently picked at her shirt before turning to Twitch to wake him up. "What are we going to do, now?" Izzy asked as Ren started to change her little brother swiftly.

"We're going to tell Agent Gibbs what to do to get Otou-san." She stated softly as Twitch yawned loudly leaning into his sister starting to go back to sleep as she tugged his shirt over his head. "And then Gibbs will put him away and we'll live happily ever after. Simple as that." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Izzy frowned, watching her sister closely.

Ren turned feeling her sister's stare as she pulled the heavy sweatshirt over Twitch's head making him giggle happily as he grabbed his pants and tried to put them on his head. Ren waited for her sister to speak as if to say 'What?' "You don't believe that could happen, do you?" Izzy asked her voice sad as she watched her sister finish dressing Twitch. Twitch wiggled playfully giggling as Ren finally let him go. Twitch ran out of the room giggling leaving the door open for his sisters.

"Of course, I believe that." Ren answered her ears twitching slightly as she turned to look directly into Izzy's eyes. Her eyes held no hope or truth for what she had said. Izzy knew better than anyone why her sister held no hope for happily ever after. She knew what she'd had to do to make their lives what they were. She understood that anything other than what they'd always done would be hard for Ren to even think of doing or accepting as their new way of life. Just like she knew that even if their so called 'father' was arrested it wouldn't matter. They couldn't stay here.

"I know you do. I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry." Izzy whispered before quickly hugging her sister. Twitch whined and hugged them both as well.

Ren and Izzy quickly walked downstairs to start up breakfast, only to find out that they weren't able to actually cook breakfast since they couldn't reach anything in Gibbs' home. Tony and Gibbs came down shortly after them and where happy to let the three kids help them cook pancakes. "Ren stop tossing batter at Twitch!" Tony chastised suddenly as Twitch started crying loudly. Ren giggled and flicked a bit of the batter at Izzy making Gibbs snicker and scoop her up to keep her from throwing anymore batter.

"Rennie's a meanie!" Twitch sobbed tugging on Tony's pant leg smearing the batter on his new pants as some of the batter spilled down onto his face. "Uncle Tony! I'm all dirty!" Twitch whined loudly.

"Stop whining, you baby!" Izzy chided him while Gibbs tried to wash the batter of Ren's hands and keep her from grabbing more of it. By the time Gibbs was finished he had pancake batter in his hair and on his shirt. Izzy and Twitch started the usual child like argument and Tony had burnt half the pancakes. Gibbs smiled watching the kids eat the pancakes. This he could get used to. He glanced at Tony, who was struggling very hard to eat the burnt pancakes, and couldn't help but grin. After breakfast everyone was forced to change their clothes, before they left for work. Gibbs made sure to grab another baby seat for Twitch on the way.

"Hey, Boss. Hey, Tony." McGee greeted as they entered the bullpen with the kids in tow. Twitch clung tightly to his sisters' hands. Both girls stood on either side of Twitch making Gibbs and Tony stand on the end, separating themselves by a line of children. Abby, who'd come up to see if Gibbs had arrived yet, squealed at the rather domestic look of all of them.

"Oh, I've got to get a picture!" She chirped, pulling out her camera phone to take a few snapshot photo's. "So cute!" She squeaked as Twitch jumped in surprise at the enthusiastic goth.

"Thank you, Abby!" Izzy giggled grinning wide as Gibbs separated to take his seat at his desk to review some reports. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and easily. Filling paperwork, calling back the social services agent, checking with the prosecutor. The case would be filed by the end of the week, and Mr. Sanderton would be going to jail for the rest of his life if Gibbs had anything to say about it.

"Uncle GI~BBS!" Twitch whined suddenly climbing into his lap with teary eyes. "Izzy says I'm girly!" Twitch whined loudly clinging to the older man making him grin as he scooped the boy up. Tony sat chastising Izzy while Ren tapped madly at McGee's computer. He could get used to this.

"You're not girly, Twitch." He comforted smiling warmly as he rubbed the boys back soothingly. A life with Tony, he could get used to. A life raising three children with Tony. Difficult, but he could do it. He smiled warmly at Tony, making him blush. Yes, this was his future. And he accepted it. It would be hard, full of trouble and not in the slightest bit easy. But he could do it.

-ducks- Yes, that's it! I'm sorry, I meant to draw it out more, but really, after the confession and witnessed abuse, where could I really go with this? More smut? That's what Dirty Tony is for! I am sorry, but there will be an epilogue and a sequel of sorts. Just be patient and don't expect it to pop up on this area. It's going to be in the Psych universe. And only have Ren and Izzy in it. Tony and Gibbs will only be mentioned. Um, I'll try and work my way back to NCIS, but I need to catch back up with NCIS and start watching it again….That's part of why I'm rushing this. I haven't seen any Tony or Gibbs in a long time, like 6 months or so…


End file.
